Amor a segunda vista
by Nuharoo
Summary: Graduarse con honores de Oxford, una de las universidades mas prestigiosas del mundo, fue pan comido. Mudarse a Estados Unidos junto a sus padres y ser una gran abogada protectora de las causas sociales, fue fácil. Pero trabajar para Uzumaki Naruto, aquel infantil, irresponsable e irritante hombre, era simplemente imposible. UA
1. Chapter 1

Nada de esto me pertenece, solo me entretengo escribiendo e inventando ;)

* * *

_**Capitulo 1 **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—Soy abogada y no acostumbro a defender así mis casos —grite a todo pulmón, sentada en medio de la calle. Algo nada propio considerando mi origen.

—¡Señorita quítese de ahí, estoy perdiendo mi paciencia! —gritaba un obrero al ver que cumplía mi cometido de detener su trabajo.

—¡No lo haré! —grito con convicción—. Este edificio lleva 50 años aquí y es parte importante de la comunidad. Tiene derecho a ser conservado.

—Se lo advierto y no lo vuelvo a repetir. Tenemos un permiso para derribar el edificio, con o sin usted obstruyendo las maquinas.

—¡Pues inténtelo si se atreve!

—Ya me hartaste. ¡Enciendan las maquinas! —dijo el hombre refiriéndose al resto de los trabajadores listos arriba de sus maquinas. Sorprendida veo como la gran esfera de acero demoledora comenzó a elevarse alertando a los espectadores, acoplados al rededor disfrutando del espectáculo, y de paso a mi misma.

Ocultando mi creciente nerviosismo y temor, muevo mis pies plantándome mas firme sentada en el asfalto, cruzando mis brazos haciendo aun mas evidente mi convicción de no apartarme del lugar. Ciertamente daba miedo, ¡estaba aterraba! Tener una bola de acero gigante meciéndose prácticamente sobre mi cabeza no era para menos. Sin embargo sabia que ese no era el momento de sentir miedo, había protestado contra maquinas y agencias demoledoras miles de veces antes. Que lo hiciera una vez mas, no implicaba un cambio ni una falta de valor.

—¡Demonios! —dijo el obrero—. Apágalo ya. Esta loca no se moverá.

He inmediatamente las maquinas se detienen dejando a los obreros con una mirada de pocos amigos dirigida solo a mi. Pero eso ya no me importo. Había ganado, había impedido que demolieran el edificio. Me sentí tan feliz que podría dar brincos de victoria cual niña de 8 años. No obstante, esa repentina alegría por saberme vencedora, se desvaneció tan rápido como llego cuando divise las patrullas de policía que se colaban lentamente entre la multitud. Después de todo el disturbio publico si era penado por la ley.

«Estoy jodida»

* * *

Tras un arresto nada amable, sacarme un par de fotografías mirando hacia allá y acá, tomar mis datos y llamar a mis padres para que me fuesen a buscar, nuevamente salia a las calles de la ciudad, siguiendo desde atrás los pasos de mis padres, los cuales uno me veía con algo de decepción, mientras madre como siempre me sonreía amable, intentando calmarme ante la severa mirada de padre. Pero no me sorprendía, desde siempre había sido así. El inflexible abogado Hyuuga interpretando su papel de ogro, al lado de la liberal y hippie señora Hyuuga haciéndolas de la salvadora y ocacional hada madrina.

—Se los pagare algún día, lo prometo. —dije apenada, intentando mejorar sus ánimos.

—Descuida cariño, para eso están los padres.

—Si, para sacar a su hija de la cárcel cuando hace otro de sus alborotos. —decía severo mi padre, de larga cabellera negra y mis mismo ojos.

Sintiendome peor que antes, intento desviar mi reprimenda, atrevíendome a preguntar con algo de alegría.

—¿Y, lo derribaron?

Al ver como mis padres se miran entre si, y luego a mi con una mirada que denotaba lastima, supe la respuesta.

Suspire con pesadez. A pesar de todo mi esfuerzo y protesta, igualmente habían demolido el edificio que había intentado preservar intacto de esa maléfica constructora.

—No estoy llegando a la gente, ¿por que no logro que respondan? —me quejo sin contenerme.

—Hija, la corporación Usumaki no es la gente, solo es una maquina insensible de dinero que acapara mas y mas. —dijo firmemente mi madre.

—Quieren expandirse, derribar la plaza Konoha —dijo padre.

—Un momento... ¡¿Mi plaza favorita?! —dije desconcertada al momento que recibía la revista que padre me entregaba.

—Así es, en su lugar pretenden construir un centro comercial.

—N-no puede ser...

sentí como la negatividad me invadía. Ante mis manos estaba un ejemplar de la revista _políticas publicas_, teniendo como encabezado el nuevo proyecto de Usumaki incorp.

—Vamos hija, no te pongas asi —dijo mi madre al ver mi rostro apenado—. Ven con nosotros y discutiremos esto en casa.

—No gracias, estoy sucia y cansada, solo quiero irme a casa... Los veo luego.

Y antes de que algunode los dos agregara algo mas, me retire de su presencia caminado mas rápido que de costumbre.

* * *

Sentada en el tren subterráneo en dirección a mi departamento me permití vagar en el vació por lo que duraba el trayecto a casa.

Simplemente no podía creer que la plaza Konoha, MI querida plaza a la cual le había tomado tanto cariño desde que llegue aquí, seria demolida y reemplazada solo para tener otro de los muchos e innecesarios centros comerciales que habia en la ciudad. Desde que me había mudado desde Inglaterra a Estados Unidos hace ya tres años atrás, esa plaza se había convertido en mi segundo hogar.

Tras haberme graduado de abogada en Oxford, siendo una de las mejores en mi generación, había decidido seguir los pasos de mis dos modelos a seguir: mi padre y mi primo, el primero siendo un profesor de leyes en Harvard y el segundo siendo un galardonado abogado en el medio, ambos decidiendo cambiar su estilo de vida y pais natal, solo para hacer lo que mas les apasionaba. Llegue a Nueva York teniendo el sueño de ser igual a ellos, una abogada hecha y derecha, logrando obtener el puesto en una gran firma a favor de la comunidad y, en palabras de mi primo Neji, ser una abogada de las causas perdidas. Pero mas precisamente ser abogada social/comunitaria, logrando defender aquellos casos de los que nadie quería hacerse cargo por lo reducido del salario o por lo malo del trabajo.

Al expresarle mi deseo a mi madre esta se alegro bastante, viendo que su única hija migraría al mismo país en donde ellos estaban para ser nuevamente una familia; pero caso aparte era mi padre y primo, que no veían otra cosa que "desperdicio de talento Hyuuga" que yo me convirtiera en abogada social. Después de todo, la familia entera, generación tras generación, habían sido excelentes abogados de grandes casos y prestigiosas firmas. No podía esperar que vieran la ayuda comunitaria como otra cosa que no fuera desperdicio o un mero chiste.

Tras bajarme en mi estación y caminar un par de cuadras, ya estaba de regreso en mi humilde departamento, aquel pequeño y acogedor espacio equipado para una sola persona.

Dejando mis cosas tiradas en el sofá de la sala de estar, la contestadora llamo mi atención indicándome que tenia un mensaje sin escuchar. Rápidamente me encamine hacia ella logrando accionar el reproductor, dividiendo mi atención en escuchar el mensaje y prepararme algo de comer.

"Hola amor, soy Kiba —escuche la voz de mi novio en el mensaje grabado—. Lo siento, pero no lograre estar ahi para tu cumpleaños que se acerca. Hay mucha gente nueva que necesita ser capacitada, ademas de nuevas zonas que debemos recorrer. Pero créeme que ese dia especial estaré pensando en ti. Te amo".

«Kiba...» pensé con decepción, sintiendo repentinamente el angustiante y nada agradable sentimiento de soledad.

Hace ya cinco años eramos novios, pero el destino nos tenia preparado cosas distintas a cada uno. Antes de que terminara la universidad, él se embarco con la brigada de _greenpeace _hacia la Antártida, solo para hacer de la tierra un lugar mejor, en donde no hubiese especies sin peligro de extinción ni bahías sucias de desechos toxicos.

Yo le admiraba. No cualquiera se embarca por años dedicándose solo a salvar al mundo y estar en constante movimiento y traslado de un lugar a otro... Pero no por eso dejaba de desear que terminase con eso, solo para escuchar su voz, mirarlo, abrazarlo, besarlo...

Años atrás había llorado innumerables noches por el hecho de no tenerlo conmigo, por extrañarlo y por sentirme como una tonta egoísta en esas circunstancias. Pero ahora... ahora solo me sentía decepcionada y algo indiferente respecto al tema. Le quería si, pero ¿acaso lo amaba?

«¿Pero que estoy pensando?» me reproche. Era Kiba: mi mejor amigo de la infancia, mi compañero, mi novio y en un futuro mi esposo y padre de mis hijos. No podía ser tan egoísta, queriendo apartar su sueño solo para que este a mi lado. «Pero que tonta soy»

Intentando desviar mis pensamientos en torno a Kiba, comencé a preparar la cena, buscando en mi libro de cocina recetas siempre innovadoras y deliciosas... siempre para una persona, dedicándome al mismo tiempo a leer la revista que contenía en primera plana el rostro del empresario Usumaki, mientras debajo de este se titulaba el nuevo proyecto de su empresa a favor de demoler la plaza Konoha. A favor de demoler la misma plaza en donde salia a trotar cada mañana, en donde paseaba después del trabajo, a la cual iba a leer o simplemente a sentarme y observar a las familias reír y jugar con sus pequeños. Aquella misma plaza en la que no me había sentido como una extraña, sino como una ciudadana mas.

Arrugue un poco mi entrecejo leyendo el articulo completo. Miles de veces antes había detenido la demolición de edificios a favor de la preservación, ¿por que esta vez seria distinto?

**.**

**.**

Acostumbrado a las fiestas de gala, al bullicio y sobre todo a la gente, me encontraba de pie sobre un podio, con una gran cantidad de audiencia sentadas en elegantes mesas de cóctel, obsevandome detenidamente. Cualquiera se hubiese intimidado aunque sea un poco ante mi posición. Cualquiera se hubiese intimidado... pero no yo. Postura, imagen y carisma natural eran mis cualidades innatas, cualidades que hacían perfecto juego con todo lo que acarreaba ser la imagen publica de una empresa.

—Cuando me entere que me eligieran hombre del año en el centro medico —comencé mi discurso con gran seguridad—, supuse que era porque habíamos donado millones al pabellón pediátrico. Pero... resulto que me extirparon el apéndice este año, y anestesiado le propuse matrimonio a todas las enfermeras del hospital —sonriendo genuinamente, escucho las risas del publico, incitándome a continuar —. Incluso a atractivos enfermeros también. —mas risas se escucharon ante este ultimo comentario.

Si, esta era la vida de una celebre figura como lo era en esos momentos.

—¿Por que le importa tanto pediatría a Usumaki incorp? — me abordo una periodista una vez baje del podio.

—Los pies son importantes ¿no cree? —contesto con toda la seriedad que puedo—. No es verdad, la pediatría es mas importante que los pies. Usumaki incorp considera que el futuro esta en los niños, y sin ellos no tienen un centro capacitado para atender sus necesidades, pues todos seres historia. —digo ya mas serio, viendo la satisfaccion que mis palabras -o mi voz- le causaban a la periodista.

—Muchas gracias señor Usumaki. —Y sin mas, la bella reportera se retira con una sonrisa coqueta a la cual contesto de la misma manera.

Y es que ya estaba acostumbrado a eso, a causar esa impresion en las mujeres... despues de todo puedo ser algo humilde pero no ciego o ingenuo. Era alto, fornido, mi cabellera rubia abundante y desordenada, de ojos azules, algo bronceado y con una sonrisa propia de un modelo de pasta dental. Y para agregarle mas interes a mis atributos -sobre todo para las interesadas en ese tipo de cosas- era heredero de una gran fortuna. En pocas palabras, era imposible no coquetearme, a pesar de ser yo mismo quien lo diga.

Luego de dejar a la reportera con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro, comienzo mi recorrido por la elegante estancia, deteniendo mi andar cada cinco segundos para saludar y hacer comentarios con los presentes, todos ansiosos por saludarme. Algunos "hola, ¿como esta?" y otros "que tal, un gusto verle" por aquí y por alla y todos quedaban conformes. Ese era mi ambiente y sabia desenvolverme de maravilla en el.

—Tsunade, directora del hospital. —sin previo aviso veo como una mano se extiende en saludo. Frente a mi se encontraba Tsunade Senju, una mujer de unos cuarenta años de edad, rubia, fina y de voluptuosa delantera. La conocí hace ya mas o menos un año, luego del incidente del hospital, topandome con ella ocasionalmente en eventos como estos.

—Tsunade, ¿como estas? Te ves muy bien. —alago.

—No mas que tu —contesto sonriendo con superioridad—. Mi subordinada Shizune quiere conocerte pero es retraída... —dijo dejando sus intenciones al aire.

—Pues adelante, los nervios no me han permitido presentarme debidamente.

—¡Que bien!, no te muevas de aquí.

—Aquí mismo me quedare.

Y antes de ver a la mujer desaparecer entre la multitud, siento como firme agarran mi hombro.

—Oye —era el teme—, tu hermano quiere verte.

Y ante esas palabras me quedo helado, sintiendo una repentina punzada en la cabeza, advirtiéndome de un venidero dolor, ya que eso era Menma Usumaki para mi... un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

—¿Ahora?, ¿Esta noche?

—Si, eso me informaron.

—Ella es Shizune. —nuevamente siento como alguien, esta vez Tsunade, toma mi hombro llamando mi atención a la vez que me gira a su dirección. Solo pude sonreir al ver a la hermosura con coloradas mejillas de al frente.

—Buenas noches señor Usumaki. Disculpe las molestias pero ¿me firmaría esto? —dijo la muchacha. Sin saber a que se refería, baje la mirada hasta toparme con su escote en v.

«¿No querrá que le firme eso... o si?»

No es que no me agrade la idea, pero aquí... ante todo el mundo, era algo indebido, ¿no es cierto?

Sin embargo, y antes de que hiciera o pensara algo mas, la joven alza una revista a la altura de su pecho, haciéndome ver en primera plana mi rostro sonriente. Ahora comprendía todo.

—¡Ah, la revista! —casi grito—. Por supuesto que la firmare, de veras. Para la bella Shizune de Naruto Usumaki —dije mientras escribía bajo mi rostro impreso en la portada—. Aquí tienes.

—Muchas gracias señor Usumaki.

—No hay de que. —me despido volviendo hacia mi amigo al margen de la situación de la fangirl—. Hoy no quiero verlo, de veras. No correré a su casa porque él llama... es absurdo. Tendrá que esperar. —dije con firmeza.

—Así se habla dobe. —dijo no muy convencido. Ambos teníamos descendencia japonesa, y a pesar de vivir en Estados Unidos, seguíamos usando algunos modismos orientales, como una especie de lenguaje secreto entre ambos, solo para fastidiar al resto y que no entendieran lo que nos decíamos mutuamente en ciertas ocaciones.

Pero al cabo de unos incómodos segundos, el azabache decidió hablar. —¿Traigo el auto?

—Tsk, si tráelo. —digo con desgana. Y yo que deseaba quedarme al resto de la fiesta.

«¡Maldito seas Menma!»

* * *

Veinte minutos mas tarde y me encontraba a las puertas de la gran casa -por no decir mansión- de mi querido hermano, apenas por dos minutos mayor que yo. Golpeo la puerta con mi característica desgana en estas situaciones y soy atendido rápidamente por la amable ama de llaves.

—Señor Naruto, ¿como esta? —pregunto Rosario al abrirme la puerta, aquella mujer pequeña y regordeta encargada de la casa de mi hermano.

—Hola Rosario. Gusto en verte.

—Lo mismo digo. El señor Menma esta en el gimnasio si gusta verle.

—Gracias, iré en seguida.

Abandonando el vestíbulo e iniciando mi subida por la gran escalera, comienzo a recorrer la casa en busca del cuarto indicado. A pesar de ser prácticamente una mansión en donde cualquiera se perdería sin un guía, la conozco como la palma de mi mano, después de todo, Menma y yo nos criamos aquí.

Sin ninguna dificultad ingreso al cuarto usado como gimnasio y diviso una cabellera negra que subía y bajaba de una barra, dejando ver su trabajado torso y sus anchos brazos.

«Presumido»

—Ah, hermanito, al fin llegas. —dijo al momento que comenzaba con la trotadora. Yo solo me le quede mirando con la ceja alzada, esperando que tocara el tema por el cual me había llamado. No tenia toda la noche para esperar a que terminara con su rutina de ejercicios.

—Naruto...—dijo en tono serio.

«Aquí vamos» pensé hastiado.

—Perdimos el negocio de Weds side solo porque tu jefe de abogados, o debo decir modelo de pasarela, olvido presentar el informe de impacto ambiental. —soltó enojado, sin detener su trote.

—Admito que la ley no es el lado fuerte de Ruby... por eso mismo es que ya no esta.

—¡Claro! No esta porque yo fui quien la despidió, como hice con Matsuri de la universidad Suna, Tiffany de la escuela de leyes local y con Stacy de la escuela de leyes de Internet. —yo solo pude sonreír disimuladamente de manera burlona al escuchar como mi hermano denigraba a todas mis ex abogadas. Si supiera de lo que eran capaces en otros ambitos...

—Naruto, quiero a alguien de Yale, Harvard o de alguna universidad importante, conocida y respetable del mundo. No a... una mujer con un titulo sacado quien sabe de donde y con lindas piernas.

—A las mujeres de ese nivel intelectual les parezco infantil. —dije haciendo un puchero.

—Entonces contrata a un hombre. —contraatacaba mi hermano ya perdiendo su poca paciencia.

—Hmp, no digas tonterías.

—¿Lo dices porque no se acostarían contigo? —dijo en evidente burla. Solo pude suspirar.

—No. Lo digo porque tu y papá serian muy felices.

El ante mi comentario, Menma detiene su trote mirándome con un gesto que bordaba entre lo incrédulo y el enojo—Papá murió hace 12 años.

—Claro, por eso él no puede regocijarse.

Menma solo apreto los ojos en gesto de frustración, volviendo a retomar su trote.

—En fin... Necesitas a alguien que pueda redactar en ves de desvestirse... y que también resuelva lo de tu divorcio. ¿Aun quieres hacerlo?

—Si Shion no se enamora de mi otra vez... o por primera vez... si. —digo enojado al ver tocado ese tema. Odiaba que sacara en cara mi fallido matrimonio con esa mujer. Lo que hacia o dejaba de hacer en mi vida privada era netamente asunto mio.

—Te digo Naruto —dijo retomando mi atención—, contrata un buen abogado para mañana o comenzare a cuestionarme el que tu seas la cara visible de la empresa... hablo en serio.

Y a pesar de no haberme mirado fijamente, note su rostro enojado y su tono amenazante de voz. Claro que conocía a Menma Usumaki como para saber que eso no era un consejo, sino una clara orden.

**.**

**_._**

_Espero les haya gustado :) saludos!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Aquella mañana típica de lunes, nerviosa como estaba esperaba a las afueras de la gran empresa con las letras "Uzumaki incorp." frente a mi vista, haciendo trizas y arrugando el periódico que tenia en manos como único respaldo de lo que venia a decir, muestra clara de lo alterada que estaba. Era un verdadero manojo de nervio, siempre era así cada vez que debía ir y hablar a las distintas compañías sobre la nueva obra de demolición o proyecto que atentaba contra lo que yo intentaba preservar y cuidar.

Ciertamente me encontraba algo intimidada, me sentía pequeña, incluso mas allá de mi estatura normal. Me encontraba parada y atenta de no chocar contra todas esas personas de carisimos trajes de ejecutivos, lo suficientemente apuradas como para no notarme, y cuando a ratos lo hacían, me lanzaban una que otra mirada analizadora y discriminativa.

Yo, y a diferencia de todos esos transeúntes, me encontraba vestida lo menos acorde posible. Llevaba una falda larga que si lo fuera un poco mas apegada al piso, me dificultaría aun mas el andar, traía una polera a tirantes no muy descotada y algo holgada, sobre esta un ligero suéter color morado, y para terminar llevaba cargando un morral bastante desaliñado a decir verdad.

Viendome bien, ahora le encontraba algo mas de razón a las personas que pasaban elegantes y me miraban con desprecio. Pero, ¡que esperaban! Mi madre era una verdadera hippie, idealista y liberal persona; y a pesar de que mi padre era el correcto y estricto abogado Hyuuga, había heredado casi por completo las costumbres de mi madre en cuanto a vestimenta se refería.

Sin embargo nada de eso siguió importándome, ya que frente a mi se encontraba la razón de mi presencia en el lugar: Uzumaki Naruto.

Tomando aire y botándolo en un acto de relajación, camine un par de metros para posicionarme aun mas cerca de él y la entrada, esperando que el susodicho con el mismo apellido promulgado en la entrada, notara mi presencia ahí.

—¿Así que tienes descendencia rusa? —lo oí preguntar a la rubia de celestes ojos y largo cabello que lo acompañaban, sin siquiera molestarse en disimular su contoneo de caderas y coqueteo algo exagerado. Yo me ubicaba tan cerca que podía escuchar a la perfección la conversación mantenida.

—Ciento por ciento.

—¡Ya veo!, así que por eso eres rubia, de ojos celestes y bastante hermosa a decir verdad. —decía él galantemente, mientras la mujer de traje no dejaba de sonreír encantada.

—Debo decir que siempre me dan nervios las entrevistas, pero me divertí en esta. ―dice la rubia coquetamente.

―¡Tienes razón! Fue bastante... divertido.

Yo solo pude entornar los ojos ante las palabras que se decían esos dos. Bien era conocida la fama de mujeriego que mantenía ese hombre.

—Fue un placer Ino. ―se despide el rubio Uzumaki con un beso en la mejilla, para decepción de la rubia oji celeste.

Una vez lo vi caminado solo, y dirigiéndose a mi dirección, sin mayor miramiento lo aborde y me interpuse en su camino, sin siquiera tener en mente que le diría con exactitud.

—Disculpe, señor Uzumaki. Soy Hyuuga Hinata —decía mientras caminaba a su lado sintiéndome repentinamente mas nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

Estando junto a él, y viéndolo mas de cerca, Uzumaki Naruto era en verdad atractivo y todo un galán. Ahora entendía porque todas caían encantadas a sus pies.

«Pero que estoy pensando» pensé reprochándome mentalmente. Ese no era el momento adecuado para realizar un completo análisis a sus bellos y vivaces ojos azules, de varoniles y marcadas facciones, ni de su rebelde y rubio cabello, ni mucho menos de sus extrañas marcas en las mejillas. No, no era el momento para eso.

Mientras yo sentía subir un repentino sonrojo a mis mejillas, pude notar como él me miraba extrañado ante el abordaje e inesperada conversación. De inmediato, e ignorando olímpicamente el anterior análisis y su cara de estupefacción total, continué con lo que había ido a hablar.

—Soy abogada y bueno... estoy aquí porque quería hablarle sobre...

—¿Conoces la escuela de leyes de la tierra del té? —pregunto el rubio de un repente, interrumpiendo mi discurso.

Extrañada ante lo raro de su comentario, no atino mas que a responderle con sinceridad.—Eh... pues no.

—Que lastima. —dijo volviendo su atención al frente y a su andar apresurado. Yo seguí insistiendo.

—Señor Uzumaki, quera hablarle de...

—¿Y tu donde estudiaste? —me asalta nuevamente con una de sus extrañas preguntas que no tenia la menor idea de donde sacaba.

—Oxford —contesto tajante—. Vera, lo que me trae aquí es...

—¿Oxford, Inglaterra? —dice con un repentino interés deteniendo su paso y mirándome fijo y sonriente. Yo reprimí un suspiro.

—Si, soy inglesa. —digo sin mas.

—Que curioso. —dice él con mas interés que antes—Dime mas, ¿donde has trabajado?

Yo solo pude mirarlo perpleja. Sentía como sus ojos azules me analizaban de una manera simple pero a la vez juguetona. Me quede sin habla por unos segundos, admirando ese par de mares azules, pero, y antes de perderme mas en el azul de sus ojos, si eso era posible, con rapidez desvié tantito la mirada. Debía recobrar la postura, esa que siempre salia a flote y hacia notorio lo que tengo de abogada y de Hyuuga. Respondo con rapidez con la esperanza de que así me dejase proseguir con mi discurso de una vez por todas.

—Bueno, no creo que sea importante. Trabajo para el fondo de defensa legal, la coalisión de los indigentes, estoy en ayuda legal de...

—No te han de pagar muy bien. —dijo altivo. Eso mas que en una pregunta, era una afirmación. Afirmación que dio de lleno en el ego de abogada comunitaria que soy, haciéndome olvidar a quien le estaba hablando. Cuando de mi trabajo se trataba, me transformaba.

—A mi no me interesa el dinero, señor Uzumaki. —digo lo mas seria que pude, descolocada por el comentario y con las mejillas rosáceas de un poco de enojo.

Escucho como él en respuesta suelta una sonora risa, como si no me creyera lo que acababa de decir. ¿Acaso tenia cara de estar bromeando? Pero él, al ver que mi rostro se mostraba algo descolocado por su risa, rápidamente cambia su semblante y detiene su risa, como si hubiese hecho un descubrimiento.

—Un momento... ¡tu eres Hyuuga! —dijo alarmado— La que se acostó bajo mis maquinas de demolición... estropeaste el proyecto de las empresas Sabaku no, y atacaste a los hermanos Uchiha a las afueras de su oficina. —dice evidenciando todos mis "crímenes".

Yo algo mas alterada si eso era posible, sentía como mis mejillas se calentaban consiguiendo mi conocido color rojo en ellas, al verme y sentirme juzgada por alguien como él.

—¡No es cierto! —dije elevando un poco mi tono de voz. Él me miro como cuando vez a un niño pequeño que hace una rabieta. Nuevamente sentí vergüenza y baje el rostro fingiendo interés en el periódico que tenia en manos— N-no es mi culpa que pasaran bajo un letrero de protesta y luego dijeran a la prensa que yo los había atacado. —dije cual niña se escusa al verse pillada en una travesura.

—No estarás buscando trabajo ¿verdad? —dice con el mayor desinterés que alguien podría mostrar en la explicación de alguien mas.

—¡No señor Uzumaki! Estoy aquí representando la plaza Konoha, la misma plaza que usted desea demoler.

Y por fin cuando pude explicar el motivo que me tenia ahí frente a él, y hablando de cualquier otra cosa que no fuera la demolición, veo como el rubio se muestra serio, algo hastiado y para mas decir desinteresado, volviendo a retomar su caminar. Pero, y aunque si me molesto un poco a decir verdad, no me importo y seguí su andar. Me escucharía aunque tuviese que correr tras él... en sentido literal.

—La plaza Konoha es el corazón del barrio —seguí—. Tiene amplios espacios, césped verde y conservado, ciclo vías, incluso yoga y tai-chi para los interesados en practicar esas actividades los sábado por la mañana.

—Si si, es estupendo pero la inmobiliaria Sabaku No es el mejor postor. Un gusto en conocerte. —dice con falsa lastima, depositando su mano en mi hombro por un momento, haciendo evidente su "compasión" mientras se aleja con rapidez de mi, la extraña y revolucionaria hippie.

—No señor Uzumaki, no ha entendido. Cuando llegue a este país me encariñe mucho con esa plaza. Conozco a una asambleísta que esta en el comité y si pudiera asegurar la preservación de esa plaza, puedo garantizarle que el edificio se hará donde desee pero no ahí. —argumentaba, logrando alcanzarlo cuando uno de sus chóferes le abría la puerta de atrás de su auto, esperando a que abordara. Súbitamente se detuvo a pensarlo un momento.

—¿Y por que tanto interés en que sea Uzumaki incorp. Quien haga eso?

—E-es que no pude ver a los Sabaku No, y los hermanos Uchiha... digamos que tienen una medida cautelar para no acercarme a las instalaciones de Sharingan incorp. —dije apenada ofreciéndole mi explicación, desviando la mirada y con la manía propia de jugar con mis dedos, como hacia a veces desde que era una niña y me colocaba nerviosa. Con la mirada oculta entre mi flequillo, pude notar como él solo me miraba y sonreía ligeramente, probablemente burlándose internamente de mi.

—¡Jefe! —escucho como una voz lo llama a espaldas mías. Un hombre joven de unos 24 años, con cabello desordenado y café, usando una bufanda a pesar de estar en una estación seca, llega hasta nosotros corriendo— Señor, tiene una entrevista en media hora y la revista políticas publicas quiere su opinión sobre la planificación urbana. —dijo casi sin aliento debido a la carrera.

—Claro claro, pues diles que... lo que amo de la arquitectura... es la capacidad de moldear a la comunidad.

—¡Si, exacto! —dije yo integrándome a la conversación—. La plaza Konoha moldea la comunidad, convirtiendo a extraños en vecinos. —noto como Uzumaki me presta atención para luego dirigirse al joven.

—Su capacidad de convertir a extraños en vecinos... como el diseño de un parque puede dar seguridad a niños y familias, como la escuela puede ser funcional y hermosa en donde...

—Eso. La plaza les da seguridad a los niños, les proporciona un lugar en donde puedan jugar y explorar...

—En donde los niños se sienten seguros y a gusto, deseosos de jugar y explorar, crecer y desarrollar sus capacidades. ¿Esta bien? —pregunta dirigiéndose a mi.

—Si.. suena bien, aunque... yo dije plaza y no escuela. —le digo con una sonrisa incomoda, al ver que prácticamente me había robado mi argumento.

—Lo se y estuvo genial. Vamos, sube. —se abre paso para que yo pudiese entrar al auto y yo, sin saber que mas hacer, acepte su invitación.

**.**

**.**

¿Quien lo diría? Frente a mi tenia justo lo que mi hermano quería: una abogada de verdad, sacada de una universidad prestigiosa como lo era Oxford. Justo lo que hacia falta. La joven, alborotadora y comunitaria Hyuuga, misma mujer brillante que tantos problemas les causaba a mis colegas, estaba sentada a mi lado, bastante apegada a la pared del automóvil en un intento de no estar cerca de mi, supongo.

Estaba sorprendido a decir verdad. Nunca pensé que la misma mujer que intentaba sabotear mi proyecto, una vez mas, seria la solución que buscaba al problema del abogado, ademas de ofrecerme una tentativa oferta ante la construcción que deseábamos llevar a cabo.

Yo cómodamente sentado con mi cuerpo levemente girado hacia su dirección, la miraba con detención y una leve sonrisa en mis labios, mientras ella se notaba incomoda y nerviosa ante mi mirada y el silencio en el auto.

Como me agradaba causar esa sensación en las mujeres.

—En-entonces el trato... ¿esta hecho? —dijo rompiendo el incomodo silencio, al menos para ella.

—No... yo quiero algo mas de ti. —dije con un tono mas profundo, mirándole fijamente con un dejo de una sensual sonrisa.

Había escogido las palabras precisas para el momento ya que veo como la mujer, con cara de total estupefacción, voltea a verme con las mejillas algo coloreadas. Me abstuve con todas mis fuerzas de no reírme ante la adorable faceta que la abogada frente a mi mostraba.

«¿Le pasara seguido el sonrojarse cuando las cosas se colocaban intensas?» No pude evitar preguntarme mentalmente. Lo admitía, era algo malo cuando se trataba de jugar y coquetear con las mujeres. Manteniendo mi semblante y haciendo que ella interpretara esas palabras como se le diera en gana, ella por fin se decidió a hablar.

―Pu-pues... no lo creo ―dijo renuendo su mirada de mi, con sus mejillas aun encendidas y con sus ojos de ese extraño color lila, ocultos por su flequillo―. Conozco muy bien su reputación y de ninguna manera lo va a conseguir. Es-esta totalmente equivocado conmigo. ―podía notar que a la mujer le estaba costando un montón mantener la conversación.

―¿Conseguir que? ―le pregunto haciéndome el extrañado. ¡Por supuesto sabia a que se refería!

―Usted... ya sabe. No va a conseguir... el... el sexo. ―dijo apenada bajando el tono de su voz―. E-eso no va a pasar.

Reprimiendo nuevamente una risa que me invadía ante sus palabras y lo adorable que era de paso, corte por lo sano -al menos para la mujer a mi lado-: dejar de jugar y aclarar la situación.

―Eso me encantaría ―dije. En verdad no me molestaba nada, pero había decidido dejar de jugar de momento―, pero yo me refería al puesto de abogado. ―termine diciendo con una de mis sonrisa. Rápidamente note esos ojos lila me miraban sorprendida y repentinamente menos roja que antes.

―Ah... pues... no lo creo. ―contesto algo altiva, sacando esa actitud de no se donde. ¿Como es que alguien que se podía verse tan adorable, y de un repente podía volver a su fachada de mujer seria en tan corto lapso de tiempo? Sin embargo yo era persuasivo, y si no me equivocaba, sabia como convencerla.

―Escucha. Si aceptas el trabajo prometo conservar la plaza que tanto quieres―vi la sorpresa impresa en sus facciones―, y, ademas de eso, te encargaras de las obras de caridad que la empresa tiene a su cargo. Tendrás millones para las obras que dispongas y elijas.

―Pero... us-usted no quiere contratarme. He pasado toda mi vida luchando contra personas como usted. Yo... ―intentaba excusarse algo nerviosa, bastante vaga para una abogada a decir verdad.

―Tal vez si trabajaras para mi ganarías un caso. ―dije intentando bromear... Ok, mala idea. Ante mi comentario vi como arrugaba el entrecejo.

―Yo... ―al ver como nuevas excusas se aproximaban, en un impulso característico de mi persona, coloco mi dedo indice sobre sus labios, callándola de inmediato y haciéndola sonrojar al mismo tiempo.

―Temo que necesito una respuesta casi inmediata ―saco mi dedo para hacerle entrega de mi tarjeta de contacto―. Este es mi numero en el hotel Kurama, llama ahí cuando lo hayas pensado bien.

―Usted... ¿vive en un hotel? ―pregunto incrédula.

―Técnicamente soy el dueño y también vivo ahí ―viendo que habíamos llegado, me bajo del auto―. Estaré esperando su respuesta señorita Hyuuga. Y créame que comenzara con un buen sueldo.

―Yo... ―la oigo protestar pero ya no había mas que decir, eso lo sabia, por lo que solo me encamino al nuevo edificio dejándola dentro del auto. Ya me llegaría una respuesta a la propuesta que le hice.

**.**

**.**

Sentía mi cabeza dar vueltas y mas vueltas.

No sabia como pero luego de la conversación con Uzumaki me sentía mareada y perdida, tanto como la primera vez que había llegado a este país, a pesar de estar sentada en una de las bancas de mi plaza favorita.

La propuesta en si era tentadora, ¡no lo iba a negar! Trabajar en una gran empresa no era la parte motivante, pero si lo era tener el dinero que la empresa disponía para las obras de caridad en mis manos para así distribuirlas como yo estimase conveniente. Había tantas asociaciones que ayudar que la posibilidad de darles dinero me ilusionaba de sobre manera.

Pero aun así... no estaba muy segura al respecto.

Veía como los niños jugaban en las instalaciones de madera del parque, como ciertas personas corrían y hacían deporte, otros paseaban a sus mascotas y otros, como yo, se dedicaban a estar sentados disfrutando de la agradable vista y tranquilidad que la plaza otorgaba.

¿Como dejar que tan increíble ambiente y lugar predilecto para algunos se destruyera y fuese reemplazado por un centro comercial? No me cabía en la cabeza tal cosa. Si tan solo Uzumaki o cualquier magnate de las empresas constructoras se detuviese un segundo a ver y apreciar la tranquilidad del barrio y la plaza en si misma, estoy segura que cambiarían de opinión. Si tan solo dejaran de pensar en el dinero...

Suspire. Tenia una dura decisión que tomar y consultar con la almohada esa noche. Era: negarme a trabajar para personas como Uzumaki, de la misma calaña que esos empresarios avaros y egoístas, o sacrificarme y soportar todo por un bien mayor, como lo era destinar dinero a obras caritativas.

«Hinata, estas en un gran dilema»

**.**

**.**

_Hola a todos los que pasan a leer esta historia :)_

_Debo decir -y se me paso decirlo en el capi anterior- esta historia esta basada del argumento d ella película "amor a segunda vista". Por si la han visto, les digo que cambiare un par de escenas y cosas, y para lo que no, bueno les recomiendo la historia que estará genial xD _

_Agradezco a las personas que le dieron follow y colocaron a la historia dentro de sus favoritos :) lindo gesto. Cualquier tipo de comentario, critica, etc es bienvenida, soy toda oídos-ojos (?) Adiooos :D_


End file.
